<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Which Witch? April edition by LaBelladoneX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177701">Which Witch? April edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelladoneX/pseuds/LaBelladoneX'>LaBelladoneX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools' Day, But I was on meds, Don't overthink it!, I just got a little sick in my mouth there, I wasn't drunk when I did this, I wonder about myself sometimes, Multi, Or is it Hermione Granger?, There is NO Umbridge sex, There is no plot, smithandbarrowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelladoneX/pseuds/LaBelladoneX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside our exciting new magazine we bring you the "news, views, and attitudes" of those in the wizarding know.</p><p>In the April edition - STuD Farm in the Forbidden Forest? Centaurs are spreading the love whether they want to or not.<br/>Ron Weasley caught with his little weasel out again? What will his mum say this time?<br/>Charlie Weasley and Neville Longbottom - sorry witches and wizards, they’re no longer available. Narcissa Malfoy and Hannah Abbott have succeeded in capturing these wizards’ hearts while the rest of us can only dream.<br/>Draco Malfoy or Draco Weasley? And did he let slip a massive secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Which Witch? April edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/gifts">smithandbarrowman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Competition time - subscribe to our magazine for a chance to win an exclusive VIP trip to the new Malfoy Manor Health Spa. Free colonic irrigation treatment and signed copies of Lucius Malfoy's new book for every subscriber (see Till Debt Do Us Part for more details.)</p><p>There is no plot, no timeline, no sense. It's just for fun. So, please, remain calm at all times. </p><p>For smithandbarrowman. She planted the seed. The rest of the lost plot belongs to me only. If you find it, please return to...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it made you laugh xx</p><p>Does clearing your search history really work? If anyone ever gets into mine, I'm fucked.</p><p>Link to Till Debt Us Do Part (Draco/Hermione): https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817893<br/>Link to T.W.A.T. (Charlie/Narcissa): https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439896</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>